A Side Noone Knows
by hopeless-dream
Summary: Tony has a secret life that not even Gibbs knows about. Slash


There was one side of Tony DiNozzo that nobody knew. The side that he kept hidden from everybody, including Gibbs. He put on a show, a Façade that kept his secret hidden. It wasn't like he was embarrassed or ashamed of it, he simply didn't want his personal life and his work life to involve each other. Also that being the way he was didn't go down too well in law enforcement.

~o0o~

It had been a long hard day at work for Tony, all he wanted to do was get his paperwork over and done with so he could go home, to His daughters and lover. He felt like he had been doing the paperwork for hours.

''DiNozzo,'' Gibbs yelled as he entered the bullpen, ''it's late, go home, get some sleep. Also take tomorrow off, I'm in meeting all day and you look like hell, but finish the paperwork at home okay,''

''Yeah, thanks Boss.'' he said as he packed up this stuff and headed for the elevator.

On his way home he couldn't wait to see he beautiful girls sleeping, and to curl up in the arms of this lover. He kept thinking of of his partners beautiful bright blue eyes, curly mess of hair, strong arms and illuminating smile. He also kept thinking of his daughters, he kept hearing their laughter ring through his head making him smile to himself. He saw Willows bright blue eyes sparkle the way they always did when she was happy, he saw Ryleigh beautiful brown hair bounce up and down as she played on the trampoline in the back yard. He though that he must be the luckiest man in the word to be blessed with such beautiful little girls, he laughed to himself when he thought that Willow would probably kill him for calling her a 'little girl' as she is fifteen years old.

Once he pulled into his driveway, he gathered his things and headed into his house. As he opened the door he saw a light flickering from the living room.

''Tony, is that you?'' A voice called out from the direction of the flickering light.

''Yeah honey, it's me.'' He replied as he walked into the living room. The other person immediately stood up, and walked over to where Tony stood. Tony wrapped his arms around the other person and whispered, ''I missed you,'' into their ear.

''I missed you too, it seems like I haven't seen you in ages.''

''I know I'm sorry.'' Tony replied.

''What for?'' the other person said as they pushed back slightly so they could look Tony in the eye.

''Not being here and being at work all the time,''

''Your job's important, I know that. I knew that when we met, when I fell in love with you, when I married you. I knew that when we adopted each others daughters, but I still did all of that stuff and I don't regret one minute of it. I love you Tony.''

''I love you too Matt,'' he said as he kissed the slightly younger man standing in front of him.

When they pulled apart, they saw a young girl standing in the doorway with tears falling down her cheeks holding a small teddy bear.

''Hey Ryleigh, what's the matter?'' Tony asked as he and Matt walked over to her and crouched down beside her.

''I had a scary dream,'' She mumbled.

''Aww, baby, come here daddy's here and no-one's going to hurt my angel.'' Matt said as he pulled her into a hug. Tony couldn't help but smile at this intimate moment he witnesses between his husband and step-daughter. Then Ryleigh let go of Matt and and went over to hug Tony.

''Come on Angel, Let's get you back to bed.'' Tony said as he pick the little girl up, and started moving over to her bedroom. Once he was in there he placed her in her bed and pulled the covers over her. When she had fallen asleep he reached over and stroked her dark brown curly hair, placed a kiss on her cheek and left the room quietly.

''She's asleep,'' he said to Matt as he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

''Come on, lets get to bed.'' Matt said as he guided them into their room.

''Oh, did forget to mention I have the whole day off tomorrow.''

~o0o~

The sun was bright and warm as it shone through Tony and Matt's bedroom window. Tony awoke to see that Matt's side of the bed was empty, he instinctively looked around the room searching for him. As he got out of bed he heard soft voices coming from the kitchen, once he was dressed he followed the voices and stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching his family joke about as they ate breakfast.

''Hey sleepy head, you finally decided to join the land of the living then?'' Matt joked as he looked up at Tony standing there.

Tony smiled as he made his way over to his seat. Before he reached it he stood behind his daughter and kissed her beautiful long blonde wavy hair.

''Morning Will,'' he said to her.

''Morning dad,'' she replied.

''Ooh pancakes, what's the occasion?'' Tony asked.

''We're all here.'' Matt replied with a smile on his face. ''Ryleigh and Willow have the day off school, and you have the day off work, so I though we should celebrate.''

''So what have we got planned for today?'' Tony asked.

''I don't know, what do you girls want to do?'' Matt asked them.

''Ride horsies,'' Ryleigh shouted.

''You always want to ride horses Ry,'' Willow said.

''You got a better idea Will?'' Tony asked.

''Well actually yeah, Why don't we go to the beach for a few hours, then go the the movies and watch night at the museum 2 which I have been dying to see, then we could go to McDonald's for something to eat.'' She suggested.

''I think that's a great idea,'' Matt said.

''Ry, you wanna go what Willow said?'' Tony asked.

''Yeah,'' she replied in a very energetic voice.

~o0o~

The side of Tony DiNozzo that he kept secret from everyone was this Family. Everybody thinks that Tony is a flirtatious skirt chaser, and probably will never settle down, but Tony knew that this couldn't be further from the truth.


End file.
